Devil's Oni
by BloodyDrenith
Summary: Genma is invading America *Chinese Demons* and it's Dante, Nero and Trish's jobs to save the day! Meanwhile in Feudal Japan, weird new genma have been appearing everywhere and Soki must stop them.


Dante had just killed four demons he had killed less than a week ago, but they seemed to have reappeared. He was getting frustrated at the demons. _Things can't get any more boring then they are already!_ His phone rang. He silently cursed himself for saying, no thinking that.

"- from the past! Abigail - emerged, - Berail killing!" Said a voice from the other side. "Oni and Gen-" just as the person was about to say something, the line was cut of.

Dante being who he is. Was aware of another side of the place he called hell. Well that place was more like purgatory. The oni, were a tribe of acient demon slayers. And if this person was going to say Genma, then he would have to face an army of abomanations. _Ha! Their even more screwed up than I am!_

He was headed toward his shop when his suspicions where confirmed. A undead japanese footsoldier genma stoop infront of him. _Figures only Japanese are Genma... _he chuckled. To his dismay, the genma (demon) was easily killed.

When he looked up from the one he just killed, he saw a whole army of them coming thru portals. _Looks like I have to do a little tango to get all these dummies back to hel- uh whatever the place is where they came from._

Throwing his Rebelion into the army like a scewer, and using his Gigamesh to kill of the remaining enemies, Dante killed 50 genma within 5 minutes. Recalling Rebelion, also inflicting damge to the Genma and killing some. He started his little tango, slicing, dicing and even sometimes kicking and pucnhing thru a army of 300 Genma.

Coming to an alley he discovered, some fugly genma looking like some spiderhumans. _I bet Spiderman, never thought he'd get these butt ugly kids. Yuck! Did that one just piss a web?_

Trish appeared out of nowhere killing all the spidermen abomanations. "Dante, come on, we are going on a mission, Mary said we'd need to go somewhere VIA portal, to take care of this mess." Said Trish.

Getting on his motorcycle, they sped to a cemetry, where Mary was waiting for them. Looking around, Dante saw Nero sitting on a tombstone. Dante smirked, and Nero gave a slight grin.

"Well, this spell should take all those who posses demon blood to the source of the problem. So you would have to stop it. I'm human, therefore cannot travel there." Mary explained. "I got you three here to go to the source, Trish knows how to bring you guys back once the mission is complete." She contineud.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Asked Nero.

"Well, I don't know, for all I know, you could go to Mars or Pluto. Hmm, wouldn't be bad on either of those planets since your strength would increase 25 fold..."Mary pondered.

Suddenly a can of 'Nerd Away' appeared in Dante's hand. Spraying Mary with a despirate look on his face, only to be disappointed when she didn't disappear. Nero face-palmed at Dante's actions.

"Uhg, these product always screw up what their meant to do. This one can't even shoo a Nerd. I should call the company and demand my money ba-" Dante, Nero and Trish was teleported away.

The portal had the three of them contained in a a transparent sphere, but before the could travel futher, a small six winged fairy appeared.

"Greetings Nero, Trish and Dante. I am afraid that this portal will be somewhat overwhelming to travel in. And thus I have come to aid you in your journey thru this portal. My name is Ako." She said.

"Ah, you must be from the Oni clan correct? So might you be able to tell us what went wrong?" Asked Trish.

"Well it was about 2 days ago when a mad scientist from Hell came to our world. He said that he would help Hidiyoshi gain ultimate power, but so far he has only sucseeded in creating a lot of genma demon hybrids." Ako explained.

"This sounds so fimiliar, almost like what happened in Furtuina. Might the scientist name by any change be Agnus?" Asked Nero.

"Yes, he's the one." Said Ako.

Nero felt his blood boil at the thought of Agnus being the person who started all of this shit. _I didn't kill that bastard last time, but this time I'll be the one to kill him. It'll be for Kyrie and Credo._ Nero thought. It brang a sad smile to his face, Kyrie had just gotten over her brothers death, then she got attacked. _At least she is recovering and Mary is tacking care of her..._

As they floated toward the end of the tunnel Ako turned around. Smilling.

"All three of you already have your devil triggers, but once you meet Soki and help him find his oni powers, it will activate the oni power within you all aswell." She said and dissapear, and they fell to the ground, but each landing with the grace and style of a cat.

Sticking her head out of the portal Ako yelled something else at them: "Oh YEAH! Almost forgot! Soki is the guy with blond hair!" Then disapeared again.

Nero looked back at where the portal was and shook his head. _ First I get a demon claw, now i meet forgetful 7 inch fairies... could my life get any weirder? WAIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

- Soki -

Soki looked into the sky, he and Jubei had just taken down a whole lot of genma, when he spotted something opening in the sky. A swirling black cloud in the sky, with a whole in the middle. 3 People seemed to fall out of the whole and land on a nearby Roof with surprising catlike reflexes.

**Short Intro, I know. I am still getting everything together. I'm not abandoning any stories, it's just that my sister used all my CAP now I can't upload anything... Well atleast untill the 8th of this month!**

**R&R!**


End file.
